


Just You And I (And The Stars At Night)

by insanityclings



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityclings/pseuds/insanityclings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dyson and Kenzi in a little fluffy moment. Ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You And I (And The Stars At Night)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a long time so I hope this isn't too terrible.
> 
> It was inspired by the Susie Suh song "In the Moonlight."

Kenzi watched as Bo took Lauren into her arms and danced with her to the soft seductive song. There was a part of her that was jealous – not of them specifically, but of the happiness they had found. She shook her head, no, there was no point going down that bitter rabbit hole, so she stood and found her way to the balcony outside. She shivered against the crisp air that easily pierced through the thin dress she had worn for the stupid Light Fae gala that Hale had invited them to, to improve human – Fae relations, or some shit. As if seeing her dressed up would make them stop wishing they could put some barbecue sauce on her and make her a tasty snack. 

“Bored?”

She nearly jumped at Dyson’s rough and tumble voice, “Yeah. What can I say, you old timey Fae could use a DJ.”

He glanced back towards the stage of the ballroom, “She’s actually a very highly regarded singer. She was famous in the twenties.” 

“Exactly.”

Dyson smiled, and after a moment of silence, he held out his hand to her. “Dance with me.”

Kenzi rolled her eyes, “I don’t need a pity dance.”

Dyson’s face scrunched up in confusion, “It’s not pity. It’s an honor.”

Kenzi dipped her head to hide the blush at Dyson’s ridiculous chivalry routine, “I guess if you want to.”

Dyson bent his knees to catch her eye, “I want to.”

She slipped her hand into his offered one and stepped closer. She knew what this was, of course, just Dyson being a nice guy. When the dance was done he’d go off and find some sexy Fae to spend the rest of night with. She was nothing special. It wasn’t like she was some slow dancing expert, but at least she could sway with the best of them, and maybe even though it meant nothing, her night wouldn’t be a total bust. Still, it surprised her when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close enough that the chill of the night was chased away by his body’s warmth. 

They danced like that, alone on the balcony in the light of the moon. 

When the song ended he didn’t let her go and she didn’t try to pull away.


End file.
